


An Insecurity

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: It was the night of Mc's third RFA party, and things were going extremely well. Zen was running late to the party, but Mc didn't mind too much seeing as she knew sometimes his job required some extra time. However, what Zen overheard once he had arrived had managed to nestle seeds of insecurity within himself.





	An Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I am writing something for our lovely zen! I know it has been a long time coming but I hope you enjoy it!

“I would like to welcome everyone to the third RFA Party hosted by our lovely party coordinator, Mc,” the crowd then turned their attention towards Mc, who stood to Jumin’s right.  “We hope that you enjoy yourselves and we thank you immensely for joining us,” Jumin smiled charmingly at the crowd. In this light, it was easy to see Jumin as the successful businessman he was. 

“The auctioning of V’s photographs will begin in the room to our left in half an hour,” Mc smiled, “He is the leader of the RFA, and a very talented man, as many of you know. We hope you attend if you are interested.” 

The crowd applauded politely as the pair stepped down from the stage. “You did an incredible job, Mc. You should be quite pleased with yourself,” Jumin looked at Mc kindly. 

Mc smiled up at Jumin, “Thank you very much, Jumin.” 

The pair continued their discussion as they walked towards the rest of the RFA. As they drew closer Mc saw that a member was missing, “Zen still isn’t here?”

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Jaehee answered with a small smile. 

Mc pushed aside the feeling of disappointment that began to bubble in her chest, “Yeah, I’m sure he’s just running late.” 

It was several hours later, the party was winding down when Zen had managed to make it to the fundraiser. He began looking for Mc in the crowd but to no avail. However, he did spot Jaehee and made his way toward her. 

“Zen,” Jaehee looked at the white-haired man in surprise, “you made it.” 

A look of sheepishness settled on the actor’s face, “Rehearsal ran longer than it was supposed to, but that doesn’t matter right now. Do you know where Mc is?”

Jaehee’s eyes fixed on something behind Zen. Zen followed her line of sight to see Mc standing beside Jumin as they spoke to a guest. Zen recognized the guest as Rui, a friend of V’s and fan of Zen. Zen told Jaehee that he would speak to her later, then made his way towards the trio. Once they he was within hearing distance he heard Rui comment, “I hope I am not stepping over any line, but you two are such a beautiful couple.” 

Zen paused and he saw both Jumin and Mc tense up, “W-We’re n-not-”

Jumin recovered far quicker than Mc did and answered, “Thank you very much, but we are not a couple.” 

The pink in Mc’s cheeks began to subside, “I am terribly sorry for the mistake.”

“It’s all right,” Mc reassured Rui. “It was very nice seeing you again, Rui. I’m so sorry Zen couldn't make it tonight, I know how badly you wanted to see him.”

Once Rui was gone Mc looked up at Jumin, “That was…”

“Unusual,” Jumin finished. “What on earth would make him think we were involved in such a way.” 

Just as Mc was going to reply Jumin interrupted, “Oh, Zen. Nice to see that you could make it.” 

Mc turned quickly to see the man Jumin had mentioned. Her eyes lit up when she saw Zen, she was about to run into his arms but thought better of it, “I’m so happy you made it, Zenny.”

His heart melted whenever she called him by any pet name, “Looks like you may have beaten me out as the most beautiful person at this party.” 

“Seems as though I should leave you two alone,” Jumin politely excused himself. 

Mc smiled at him, “I’ll talk to you later, Jumin.”

Once the couple was alone Mc asked, “What took you so long? I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

“I’m so sorry,” Zen looked around the room before he brought Mc into his arms. “I would have been here sooner, but the director extended the rehearsal a little longer than it was meant to be.” 

Mc gently pulled herself away from Zen’s embrace, “It’s okay, it was something you had no control over. I’m just very happy you made it, even if it was for a short while.”

Zen hated the fact that, because of the talent agency he was signed with, he wasn’t able to hold, kiss, or even be mildly affectionate with Mc in public. Maybe it was that combined with the comment he had overheard Rui make that made him ever so insecure in the relationship he had with the beautiful woman standing before him. 

“Zenny,” Mc prompted worriedly, “what are you thinking?”

He quickly pushed those feelings aside and smiled at Mc, “Just how proud I am of you.” 

Mc quickly saw passed his lie, “We’ll talk about the real reason later, but thank you. How was your rehearsal?” 

Mc began to walk towards another party guest, and Zen followed, “Aside from the extension, it went fine.”

Mc brushed Zen’s hand with hers in what would have looked like an accident to anyone watching, “You must be so tired, my love. You know how happy I am that you came, but I’d rather you get some rest. You’ve had such a long day.”

“Why? So you could spend the rest of the night with Jumin,” Zen hadn’t meant for that to be said out loud. The look that appeared on Mc’s face made him regret even thinking such a thing.  

Mc spoke softly, “I think Jaehee needs help, you should help her out. I don’t want her running around, she’s already so stressed out. I-I’m just going to say goodbye to some of the guests.” 

Before Zen could apologize for what he had said Mc was already off to see one of the members of the Cultured Citizen’s Association. Zen spotted the rest of the RFA and made his way towards them. Yoosung was the first to notice Zen, “What are you doing here?”

Zen knew that the younger man didn’t mean anything malicious by the question so he shrugged, “Came to see if there was anything I could help with. I did come pretty late so if there is anything I can do I would be more than happy to help.”

“How chivalrous,” Jumin joked. 

Zen rolled his eyes but bit his tongue. He didn’t want to start anything with Jumin that would further anger Mc. As he continued to think about that a startling thought crept into his mind. What if Jumin was better suited for Mc than he was? Jumin, as stubborn as he is, wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of him being with Mc. He wouldn’t let some contract hold him back because he’d probably be able to buy out that contract and tear it to shreds.

The same train of thought continued through the rest of the party. Of course, Zen would go and mingle with the remaining guests but it would always be at the back of his mind. It got worse when he saw Jumin approach Mc. He watched cautiously as Jumin spoke to Mc with an uncharacteristically concerned look on his face. He saw Mc’s shoulders visibly relax, she nodded, and then Jumin made his way to the stage. 

It was Jumin who spoke first, “Again, from everyone in the RFA, we would like to thank you for your donations. Thanks to everyone in this room we were able to greatly surpass our original goal, which could not have been done without each and every one of you. Thank you.”

The night ended and only the RFA members were left in the party hall. V had left early, Seven had a job he needed to finish, and Jaehee was much too tired to stay awake longer than needed. With that, the remaining members said their goodbyes and headed home. Zen and Mc, who lived together, were driving make when Zen thought it was a good time to address the elephant in the room, “I didn’t mean what I said.”

Mc was looking out of the car window and refused to meet his eyes, “Yes, you did. You just didn’t mean to say it, but you meant it.” 

The rest of the car ride from then on was silent. Zen knew that there was nothing he could say in that moment that could make anything remotely better. Once they stopped in front of their apartment Mc was the first to get out and enter their home. 

“Can we talk, please,” Zen pleaded when they were in the living room. 

Mc was taking off her heels, “About what?”

Zen sighed, “What I said about you spending the rest of the night with Jumin. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Then, why did you?”

Zen sat down next to Mc on the couch, “I overheard what Rui said about the two of you.”

A sense of understanding washed over Mc, “Hyun, what he said doesn’t matter. My heart belongs to you, and it always will.”

Zen finally brought his eyes to met Mc’s, and the look of utter uncertainty made her heart shatter, “He could give you so much more, more than I ever could. We can’t even be out in public because of some stupid contract I signed that says so. You don’t deserve that. You deserve someone that can show the world that you’re theirs, and I can’t do that.”

Mc ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke reassuringly, “Hyun, did you forget who told you to sign that contract? I did. I believe in you and your dream, I always have. You have given me so much, more than I could ever give back. Don’t you get it, Hyun, I don’t want anyone else. I only want you. It’s always been you. It will always be you.” 


End file.
